


Off the Record

by zeenanigans1983



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by..., Mild Smut, Pining, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenanigans1983/pseuds/zeenanigans1983
Summary: Aye! Sharing my first Sebastian Stan RPF here in AO3!Reader is a magazine writer wanting to do something else after 10 years in the industry. Her last interview subject just happens to be someone she'd been trying to get for the last 3 years and when he finally agrees, she takes a huge, self indulgent jump.





	Off the Record

"One last assignment," I mutter to myself as I scanned through my questions for the nth time this morning. "I can't believe it."

"You better," a voice pipes in and then a person plops beside me on the couch. I look up and find the grinning face of my soon to be ex-editor, Leila. She eyes me expectantly as if waiting for my permission for her to speak.

"I sense nerves, Y/N. Talk to me."

I take a deep breath but the one that I let out was with a heavy shudder. I shouldn't be this nervous about an interview having done this for ten whole years but I am. I tried to gather my thoughts but nothing comes to focus. It's like a million words all of a sudden popped inside my brain, fighting with each other for the opportunity to escape through my mouth.

"You're not scared, that much I'm sure of. You deserve this, Y/N. This magazine wouldn't be what it is without you. But you know it's the perfect time for you to let go and do what your heart really wants."

"I know," I whispered. "I just didn't think I'd feel so many things all at once."

"As you should. Now, I want you to treat the rest of the day like one of your normal ones. Review your notes, head out to where your interview is, come back and write your article. You're going to be fine."

I nod feebly at Leila, give her a tight hug and mumble a shaky 'thanks' before leaving.

As you may have realized by now, I'm a writer for a celebrity magazine based in New York. I was part of the first set of writers that helped set it up back in 2009. We were quite the novelty at the time, having become quickly notorious for asking questions and going through topics that would make our subjects uncomfortable. Nonetheless, the public ate us up and we've established ourselves as one of NYC's exclusive must-reads over the next decade.

But as we became more and more successful, I suddenly found myself wanting to do something else. As I was working for the magazine, I discovered I had good instincts for cooking, coming up with fusion dishes that seemed weird at first but turned out to be real crowd pleasers. Leila noticed this and pulled me aside one day to talk to me about it. It was through that unexpected but fateful conversation that led me to take a leap of faith and leave the most stable thing in my adult life.

I've always been so calculated with my decisions all my life but somehow something feels off in the distance, like there should be something that needs to happen first that should set off the upcoming chapter. 

I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't hear the cabbie tell me we've reached my stop. I hastily handed him a $20 and got off, nearly bumping my head in my haste.

The coffee shop was nearly deserted at this hour of day this side of East Village. It was easy to see my subject hasn't arrived yet so I took the extra time to freshen up and take a few more breaths to calm myself down.

After the quick trip to the ladies' room, I took a seat at one of the tables away from the windows, it's always been my go to location to ensure no prying eyes would be able to eavesdrop or lip read what me and my subject would be talking about. And besides, having had the reputation we had over the years, the restaurants and the coffee shops themselves have made it so that their private areas would always be available when we come a-calling.

The door opens and I crane my neck up to see my celebrity subject come in. Tall, tanned, close cropped hair and the sharpest jaw line you have ever seen, Sebastian Stan was every inch a Romanian god should look if ever there should be a standard for one. He swivels his head around for a bit and I shoot my arm up in the air to wave him over. He recognizes me, probably from my Instagram account, and waves back while walking over to where I was seated.

I take the small window of time to study him for the first time, letting my creative writer mind take over. The way he walked conveyed a specific self-reassuredness of a man who understands his place in the world. Having seen nearly all of his movies over the last few years, I could see that he's found the perfect balance of being uncomfortable in the roles he has taken despite the common thread of being a supporting character to strong female leads. This is a man who knows what he wants and knows he has no limits on how far he can push himself. As he got closer, his eyes drew me in. It was teetering between the sky's blue and the sea's green on a warm, bright sunny day. The lines around seemed to suggest he has seen much of the world in his relatively young 36 years. His smile borders on being welcoming and wary at the same time. I should know, I have gotten a lot of that kind of smile over the last decade. The tiny glint of mischief that he conveyed though seemed to tell me that there might something far more interesting that could happen later.

Sebastian finally arrives at our table and I was not prepared to see the combination of the smile, the eyes and the rest of the expression his face held up close. _ God I'm gonna be in so much trouble._

"Hi," I say and stand up to offer my hand to which he takes and gives it a firm shake. "Y/N Y/L/N. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Stan. Thanks for finally agreeing to do this sit down with our magazine."

Sebastian shakes his head and gives me a tired smile; I realize this as his assistant briefed me he would have just arrived back to America the day before our interview. His teeth flash in a perfect row and I wonder if I should splurge part of my savings and get myself the Invisalign treatment. "It's hard to say no when you guys have been asking for almost three years in a row now. Besides, you know how the 'usual' interviews go and I'll have you know I'm fucking tired of answering the same goddamn inane questions."

I chuckle and pull out my recorder and tablet. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

  


We sit there for nearly two hours, the interview long done about an hour ago and because we seem to both be enjoying each other's company, have decided to just wing it and talk about anything and everything our caffeinated brains could think of. Even after hundreds and hundreds of celebrity interviews I've done, it still never fails to amaze me when I peel off a layer to expose something interesting about a subject. Sebastian is no exception.

"Well, how about you? I think it's only fair that you tell me more about yourself, don't you think?"

I smile before taking a sip of water, deciding to throw caution to the wind. After today, I'm a free woman and probably won't be able to see Sebastian again.

"Well, for starters, you are my very last interview, my very last assignment for the publication, to be honest." His eyes go wide with surprise.

"Really? You seem to be young to...uh, retire? Are you?" Something inside me tingles at the lazy drawl of his New York/Romanian accent.

I let out a short laugh and shake my head. "I'm just going to dip my fingers in a different field is all. I've been doing this for ten years and I've decided I needed to change directions."

He nods in understanding. Suddenly, another question pops in my head.

"I have another question, up to you whether you want to answer or not."

He leans forward and rests his chin on his hand. "Shoot."

"I've always wondered with you Marvel actors, does the studio give you a dossier of some sort in preparation for all of the possible questions you might get? I mean, look at Tom Hiddleston and yourself, you both give eloquent responses but…man, I don’t know..it's like there's something discreetly calculated with the way you all answer questions about the movies and..."

He leans back and his usual pale blue eyes turn a shade cerulean. I wonder if I've hit a nerve.

"God, Y/N, you're ballsy, I'll give you that."

"So?" I imitate his pose and regard him with an expectant look.

Stopping for a moment, he looks around to see if anyone might overhear before fixing his gaze on me."

Off the record?" he asks to which I nod. He doesn't seem to be too convinced. "What would it actually cost me to be brutally honest? Really? God, something about you...I just...fuck, I'm risking too much already just thinking about it."

Something inside me clicks. I had long been attracted to this man, I mean, he’s the only one I haven’t stopped asking to interview after he declined the first time. Might as well take the opportunity presented in front of me. It kinda helps that he’s been checking me out indiscreetly ever since he got in.

"Fuck me like a whore 'til I forget everything else but your name."

****

"Lost your words?"

The kiss that followed was neither sweet nor gentle, the tenacity of it I was sure of would bruise not just my lips but his. He asked me what would it take to shut me up and he was delivering well, as I was losing myself to each push and pull of his hips against mine, fucking me so damn good the only thing my mind can concentrate on was how to ask him to not stop.

"Say my name," he commands breathlessly.

I let out a drawn out "oh". This doesn't sit well with him.

"_Say my fucking name, Y/N,"_ he growls. He then reaches down between us and an explosion in swaths of bright neon colors flood my vision.

"_SEBASTIAN!!!_"

Him hearing his name as I screamed it out in ecstasy became his undoing, his upper body spasming and his hips jerking violently as he came inside me. I could feel it mixing with my own release, triggering another wave of orgasm within me. His thrusts kept getting slower and slower as he got down from his high punctuating it with one last push and a low but satisfied groan. He makes to pull out but I keep my feet crossed at the dip of his lower back to keep him in his place.

"You like me buried inside you huh?" he asks, his voice husky. "Yeah, you feel so damn good," I finally say after being speechless for some time.

"And she speaks," Sebastian chuckles before pushing himself up. He pushes a lock of wayward hair off my face before tracing my cheek with his fingers. He smiles at me before settling down once again to kiss me. I could feel his member twitch inside me but I let him go when he wiggles his hips to finally pull out. "But was that enough to keep my last comments earlier to yourself?"

I giggle lazily before settling beside him as I let him pull me close. I rest my chin on his bare chest for a few moments, enjoying the steady rise and fall of his torso as he continued to steady his breaths. "Hmm, let's see...what's my name again?"

We both laugh.

*****

"You ready for this?" Sebastian grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. I rest my forehead over his shoulder and let out a nervous, shaky breath. A year after leaving the magazine, I tried for MasterChef US and though I didn't win, I found myself rounding back to my first love of writing, having received several book deals after I got eliminated from the show.

***

I didn't get to see Sebastian again after that night and at the time I thought it suited me just fine. I thought it was the perfect end to a chapter of my life and an appropriate start to the new one. But fate had other plans for the two of us as I can't seem to shake him off. He had a slew of projects that came out and it seemed that everywhere I turned, I saw him. A billboard here, a random Instagram tag there, it seems as though he never left me. That last assignment turned out to be one of the most read interviews the magazine had in a long time. It caused quite the ruckus as no one expected the "quiet, brooding" Sebastian to be the one to spill the beans on some of the most heavily guarded Marvel movie secrets. Thankfully, Leila and the rest of the staff had a decade long experience in dealing with the fall out that the magazine came out of the fire unscathed.

The book finally got out six months after I got the boot from MasterChef and my profile shot up unexpectedly. Suddenly, my face was everywhere in the city and everyone wanted to get a piece of me. I had been so busy that I totally had forgotten about Sebastian already or so I thought until an appearance in Good Morning America came up.

I was scrolling through my Instagram feed and my breath got caught in my throat as I saw him post about his upcoming movie with Jessica Chastain. He kept the haircut and the light smattering of facial hair and the way the butterflies took flight from my stomach reminded me of how much I missed him. I kept dismissing these feelings but damn they just wouldn't want to let me go.

A make up artist puts up the finishing touches on my face as a PA pokes her head through the door to remind me I was going to be up in five minutes. My publicist, Jenna comes up behind me and gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You good?"

I could only nod and let out a huge, cleansing, calming breath before getting off from the chair and stepping out of the dressing room. I walk up to the PA who instructs me to stand on one side to get ready for my queue and that's when I see him. He was laughing with Robin and Michael, that breathy laugh that got my insides tingling once again. I carefully step backwards a bit to grab something to hold on to, remembering how I thought I was going to be in trouble when I did that last interview.

Before I could calm myself again, Sebastian was wrapping up with the hosts and the PA was pulling me to follow her as I was going to be on after the commercial. Someone yelled and the lights dimmed a bit and he stood up to walk up to where I was.

He stopped in his tracks, eyes wide and jaw slack as he saw me. "Y/N?"

"Sebastian," I say with equal surprise. We stood there for a few super charged moments until the director was yelling once more that we were gonna be on-air in thirty seconds. I gave him a small smile before following the PA.

The interview went really well, I thought. I was discreetly fidgeting under the table but I was able to answer the questions and represent my book in the most authentic way I could. I thanked Robin and Michael for being their lovely selves and gave them each a signed copy of my book. I even invited them to my house so I could cook for them to which they excitedly agreed. I let my team handle the specifics of that and got back to the dressing room.

When I got there, Sebastian was talking to my publicist with their backs behind me. They both turned around after hearing the door open, Jenna running up to me to give me a huge hug and compliment me for a job well done.

"You little slut, you didn't tell me Sebastian Stan has a thing for you?"

"No he doesn't, Jen, it was supposed to be a one-night stand...what does he want?" I whisper to her furiously.

She shrugs. "I'll leave you two to sort it out, seems like it wasn't just a one-night stand to him."

The door closes behind me and we were both left there standing on opposite ends of the room, not saying anything for a few minutes.

"How have you been?" Sebastian finally speaks. He takes a few steps to shorten the distance between us. "Congratulations, on the book. My friend Will, he owns Toro, can't stop talking about it."

I clear my throat. "Thank you. Congratulations as well on the Avengers movie. Highest grossing of all time huh? That's amazing." I suddenly realize Endgame had come out a year and a half ago, mentally slapping myself for being lame and stupid.

Another shot of silence hits us. I took this opportunity to sit down to try and calm my racing heart. He follows suit and sits beside me. I could feel his eyes boring into me but I couldn't bear myself to look back. I gasp as he takes my hand in his.

"I missed you. More than I should have. I kept thinking of ways to get you out of my head...and I just...you make it so hard. It was supposed to be just that night, but..."

The way he said it made me look up to him and I could see the sincerity in his words.

"But what?" I dared to ask.

"But I realized that I didn't want just one night. You were already gone by the time my brain caught up to my heart," Sebastian says, regret dripping in his voice. My own words got lost in my head as a swirl of emotions and thoughts muddled my brain.

"You think you could...maybe we could..."

A wash of realization hits me. Sebastian was supposed to be part of my new chapter, not just someone to jump start it. How stupid was I not to see that? I look between him and our hands joined together and nodded slowly before leaning over to kiss him as a response.

***

"Don't you ever let go of my hand," I breathe into his shoulder before peering up at him. "Promise?"

Sebastian smiles and kisses the back of it just as the car door opens to my side, revealing a wall of people left and right clamoring for me. I put on the biggest, giddiest smile I could and step out of the car with him behind me, and just as he promised, holding on to my hand and never letting it go for the rest of the night, and I hoped, our lives.


End file.
